Greenhouse
Description You go up the wooden stairs, and the first thing you see is a bunch of plants, large and small alike, behind a glass dome, growing swell in the jungle-like environment! It seems the place was not fixed. The owner believes that it does not need to be fixed, for the plants will take hold of them for her. They have. The areas that looked like they were going to break are held back by climbing vines and trees. As you enter the greenhouse, you noticed that there is a tiny warehouse, but before you could go near it, you were immediately stopped by a LITTLE FUCKING GREMLIN. Fucking shitheads. It insists STRONGLY that you walk away. Out of the kindness of your heart, you decided to walk away. She seem relieved that you left and looked back at the warehouse. Man, that warehouse must be important. Looking around, it seems despite the worn out appearance, the plants were well-kept and taken cared of. So many different exotic plants, some of which did not seem like they were from Alternia or planet Earth. There is even one that glows a grossly luminescent yellow. What a beaut. As you made a full circle around the greenhouse, you might have noticed a few things: Each plant is seriously too well-kept that surely the worries about whether or not the greenhouse needs maintenance, and there is a sign on the wall at the entrance that has a list. It seems the list contains inventory. You decide to look at it. There were a lot of scribbled equations, written in Alternian letters. Seems complicated. It's probably none of your business. You decided to leave and go elsewhere. The Warehouse Because you are a nosy brat and didn't listen to the gremlin, you decided to enter the warehouse. Immediately, your nose is met with that strong smell of hospital. You know the one. There were a lot of bottles with brands on them, each seeming to belong to a company that manufactures alcohol. You didn't think too much about it and decided to leave. However, you had your suspicion because it smelled like a doctor's office. What's really in there The sticker brands are just coverups for the different narcotic drugs and alcohol that Hordea makes. Often, there are people who comes to her hive and deal drugs. The really dark bottles usually contain plants or drugs that she does not want touched. If one were to ingest these drugs and/or poison, you can bet that some issues may arise. Some of the chemicals include but are not limited to: Codeine Phosphate- An alkaloid often obtain from opium. It is found in cough drops, However if the substance is abused, then it can cause respiratory problems, neuropathy, and there is a small chance of becoming allergic to metal. Trehalose and other artificial sweeteners and sugars- Trehalose is a disaccharide with high water-retention capabilities. It is thought that it helps cryptobiosis, which is a state where cellular metabolism stops, since Trehalose protects the organism from extreme conditions. Trehalose is widely used in cosmetic products and food preservatives. It is also notably sweet. Fortunately, it has no negative side-effects if there is a large consumption of it. However, the other artificial sweeteners and sugars that she possess does, ranging from small cases such as dizziness to long-term consequences such as having mood disorders and episodes of mania. Botulinum toxin- A substance that is often used to remove wrinkles. It is purified prior the injection onto the target. However, when the fatal dose of ~100 nanograms of the non-purified version is injected, the following symptoms may occur almost immediately: fatigue, bruising, fever, dizziness, and internal bleeding. Being a medic,she is not allowed or licensed to have the substance, but who the fuck cares about that when the whole hive teleports in different universes? Essential Oils- As a tea hostess, she has to have something to keep the customers at bay. They are stored in dark bottles and away from the other substances to avoid contamination. Where will you go now? The Antidote's Office Fifth-Third Floor The Sin's floor First floor Rathskeller Category:The Floors